


Brother Bonding Time

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Thor in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: It's not like Thor and Loki dislike each other. They're simply in different grades, with different friends, and it's natural that they've grown apart.All that changes when they find their parents' weed, and then Loki finds something more. It's pink and lacy and it's on his brother. And he likes it just as much as Thor does.It's like people always say: the brothers who bake together, stay together.





	Brother Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> This is a mix of two fabulous prompts from sexualthorientation that go together like chocolate and peanut butter:
> 
> "I'm asking for top!Thor, giving Loki a f*ck of a lifetime, while he (THOR) is wearing lingerie. Gender roles be damned!"
> 
> -and-
> 
> "I'd really like a fic featuring teen-aged Thor and Loki who find a parent's pot stash, and decide to give it a try. Can include or lead to M/M if the writer feels the urge, but it doesn't have to."
> 
>  
> 
> I've been working on this since March, mostly because I had what seemed at the time to be the brilliant idea of working on this while in the same state as the two of them. At last it seems to be done, so here you go - enjoy!

Loki never would have noticed except that it was Thor's turn to pick their movie and halfway through it he got bored. "Do the records look weird to you?" he asked.

Thor paused the movie with a huff of annoyance. "What?"

"Do the records look weird?"

Thor barely glanced at them. "They look boring, is what they look."

"No, right there. Some are sticking out."

"Yeah. You're right," Thor said, leaning forward.

That might not have been weird for most records, but for their parents' record collection to be anything but perfectly arranged... that was weird. Loki stretched out his leg and tried to push them back with his toes. They wouldn't go.

"I think there's something back there."

"Yeah." Thor got up and went over to the case. Loki shifted on the couch to watch as Thor knelt, pulled them out – careful to keep them in order as he set them down – and reached inside. "I got it," Thor said.

Weed. It was a bag of weed. "Did our parents really smoke some weed and then hide it from us behind the records?" Loki asked, starting to giggle.

"They must have been so high," Thor answered, sounding awestruck.

"Do you have a bowl?"

Thor shook his head and slipped his arm into the record case again. "Maybe there's papers or something in here."

There weren't. "We can use my coke can," Loki offered. "Do you have a lighter?"

"There's the torch for making crème brulee."

"Seems like it should work."

"I'll get it."

By the time Thor returned from the kitchen, Loki had the can expertly dented and was almost done poking holes into it.

Thor started laughing as he was breaking up one of the buds. "Do you think this is what she meant by Brother Bonding Time?"

"Whatever works," Loki grinned.

 

It had all started two months ago.

"You two were so close when you were younger," their mother lamented.

Thor shrugged. "People change, mom. We're in different grades, we have different friends..."

"Freya and I were in different years and we had different school friends too, but we were still each other's best friend. Someday your father and I will be gone, you know, and marriages these days seem to break up so easily. It's important that you two always have each other."

"You know, maybe it'll happen when we're older," suggested Loki.

"There's no sense in putting off until tomorrow what you can do today." She gave them _that_ look. "From now on, I want you to have one night a week of Brother Bonding Time. Your dad and I have been wanting to take ballroom dancing classes for some time now. We'll go to our class and then out to dinner and that will be your special time together, just the two of you."

"Deal," Loki said, his eyes gleaming.

"And we'll set the alarm to _stay_ and check the history when we get home to make sure no one has gone out or in."

"Oh."

"Cheer up," she ordered. "We'll let you open it once for delivery. We'll even pay."

It turned out to be okay, mostly. It was more junk food than they were used to getting, so that was good, and it was fun to be able to have action movies on at full volume and not have their parents coming in to scold them about their hearing and how they'll be thankful for this when they're older. And it wasn't like they _disliked_ each other. It was like Thor had told her. They'd just grown apart. But now they'd found their parents' weed, and it was like people always say: the brothers who bake together, stay together.

"You found it, you should get the first hit," said Thor.

"How gallant of you," Loki grinned.

"Get ready. This thing takes both hands, we need to light it for each other."

"Mmm," Loki nodded, adjusting his lips to the top of the can.

Thor moved to Loki's side so he could aim the flame away from Loki's head and with a plastic click he turned on the torch. Loki took a long, even hit, pulling in a thin stream of air at one corner of his lips to cool it as he inhaled. It didn't stop him coughing, though.

"Fuck, that's harsh," he choked out, laughing at himself.

Thor gave him an 'I'm older and I can handle it better' smile and took the can. Loki lit it, Thor hit it, and Thor started coughing. Loki mimicked Thor's condescending smile and took it back.

They went to smaller hits after that, which were better, and the weed might have been harsh but it was _strong_ without being couch-locky and everything was good and happy and beautiful. Thor certainly was, Loki thought, watching him take another hit. But then, Thor always was.

Loki's next drag didn't feel any bigger when he took it but when he exhaled it set him into another coughing fit. "Oh, man, that one hurt," he rasped, rubbing his throat like that would help.

"You want some water?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

Thor leaned forwards to stand up and that was when Loki saw it. A thin ridge on his shoulder, barely enough to catch the light. Like a strap beneath his shirt. Like you see on girls' shoulders...

Loki reached over and felt it. Yep, just like a girl's shoulders. "You're wearing a bra!"

Thor jerked away. "I am not."

"You are, I felt it."

"It's not a bra."

"Sorry. A manly pectoral-support system?"

Thor snorted. "No."

"Come on, let me see," Loki said, reaching for the hem of Thor's shirt.

Thor reached down to catch his arm.

Stoned.

Slow reflexes.

"Ooo, Thor, what _is_ it?" Loki asked.

"It's called a babydoll," Thor said defiantly, "and it makes me feel good and it doesn't hurt anybody so just shut up."

Loki ran his palm across Thor's stomach. Thor's firm stomach. Thor's rock-solid stomach that was covered in luscious shell-pink silk. He looked up and met Thor's eyes and just as his lips parted Thor told him, "I said shut _up_."

"I was only going to say it’s pretty.”

Thor's eyes widened, like he didn't know what he expected to hear but he knew it wasn't that. "You think so?" he asked, sounding cautious, like he was bracing for Loki to make a joke at his expense.

"The color looks really-" Loki was interrupted by another round of helpless, gasping coughing, each time he tried to catch his breath irritating his throat and setting off another round.

"I'll get you that water."

Loki nodded frantically and Thor got up and went upstairs. When he returned he had ice water for both of them. "Here."

Loki drained it in one go, each swallow of cold making it a little better. "Thanks. I was going to say the color is good on you. Sexy, in a sweet kind of way. Like, almost innocent but not quite."

Thor laughed. "I'm your brother."

"Exactly. If I can't tell my own brother he's sexy, who can I tell?"

An idea popped, full-formed, into his head. He twisted and rose to his knees in a single motion that wasn't nearly as smooth as he'd imagined but he was straddling Thor's lap and that was what he wanted so it was alright.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked, suspicious.

"This." He pulled at Thor's shirt again and this time he didn't stop until Thor was balling it up and tossing it away.

"Is that what you wanted? You know, there's this thing called the internet, where you can find pictures..."

"I wanted to see if the top was lacy."

"And you had to climb onto my lap to do that?"

"It seemed easiest."

"Well, now you see."

"I want to see like this." Loki ran delicate fingertips along the top edge where yes, it was in fact finished with lace, a deep magenta to contrast with the pale silk, so much softer than it looked. There were flowers woven into it, roses, he thought, though he wasn't good at that sort of thing even when sober. It was a loose weave and he leaned in, trying to see if he could follow the path of a single thread. Up, down, curving back and then up again before heading solidly downwards, a tight zig-zag and he traced his finger along it so he wouldn't lose it as it curved to form another petal. He kept following it, lost in concentration, until he stroked his sensitive fingertip right across something small and taut beneath the lace.

Loki would have been mortified by the reaction from his cock if Thor's hadn't stirred too. It was fascinating and confusing and he felt it deep inside. His old shyness came flooding back and he looked down to where his fingers were still resting against the soft trim. He continued to trace along it, jumping from flower to flower so that when he reached Thor's other nipple he could almost pretend it happened by accident. That would have worked but for Thor's sharp breath at the touch and Loki definitely wanted more of that and he raised his other hand so he could touch both at once. He was still feeling shy but Thor made an even better noise this time and it made him bold. "Can I see the rest?"

That was when Thor got that _look_ on his face. Having grown up with it, Loki knew it well. It was the face that said _I'm the older brother and it's my job to be responsible._ "We shouldn't do this," he said. His voice was hoarse.

Loki rolled his eyes. "We shouldn't break the law, but we just smoked a bunch of weed. Hell, we shouldn't steal from our parents but we just smoked a bunch of _their_ weed. What's that saying? Three wrongs make a right?"

Thor barked a laugh. "That's definitely not it."

"Please, Thor. I know you want me, too. I felt how you reacted to being touched."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Maybe it just has to be okay _enough._ I want it and you want it and if it's not hurting anybody why is it so bad?"

Thor groaned and buried his face in his hands. "If Mom and Dad found out, it would hurt them. Maybe they'd even go to jail, I don't know."

Loki leaned forwards, resting his head against Thor's fingers and trying to peer between them and meet his eyes. "They were the ones who wanted us to get closer," he whispered.

"Fuck," Thor said, laughing and shaking his head. "Fuck. Okay."

Loki moved back to his seat and watched as Thor rose, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them off with the haste of someone who looked like he wanted to do something before he changed his mind.

Thor stood there, bathed in the light of the paused movie, looking like that one painting of a goddess standing on a giant seashell. _Botticelli,_ that much Loki knew, even though he was too high to remember the name of the painting. That didn't matter. Thor was graceful and lovely, muscular thighs almost entirely revealed by the shortness of the skirt and the narrow straps highlighting the broadness of his shoulders. The hem had more of that lace and Loki leaned forwards and looked up. "You look so pretty, Thor," he said.

"Thanks." Thor's smile was still slightly hesitant, as though he hadn't fully convinced himself that Loki wasn't about to make fun of him.

"You do. You look like that one Botticelli painting. Venus," he remembered.

"A girl," Thor said.

"Godly," Loki corrected. "You _definitely_ look like a guy," he added, trailing his gaze from Thor's shoulders down the firm planes of his chest and stomach.

Loki had seen Thor naked countless times, had seen Thor's cock enough that it was like looking at wallpaper but now the long ridge of it beneath the silk was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. His hand was almost there before he thought to ask. He looked up. "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah." Thor sounded almost scared but he raised the edge of his slip to reveal what he was wearing beneath. They were lacy too, almost all lace, the same magenta as the trim on his slip but stretchy enough to accommodate his cock inside something clearly not designed for one. There were bits of solid pink silk at his hips which only served to emphasize how very see-through the rest was.

Loki touched it cautiously at first, as though he might break it or wake himself up from this dream. "It's so warm."

Thor sighed softly, his hips rolling forwards, chasing Loki's fingers when they began to draw away. "Don't stop," he murmured.

"Okay." Loki explored it the best he could, tracing along the sides, cupping the lush swell in his palm, stroking the thick head with delicate fingertips. There was a patch there that was wet and sticky and Loki wanted more. "Have you ever done it?"

"Once."

"What was it like?"

Thor shrugged. "It was fun. I think it would have been better but it was at a party and we were rushing to get through it before someone walked in on us."

"Why didn't you try it again?" Loki asked, cocking his head.

"It was a going away party for someone who was here visiting."

"And you gave him an extra warm farewell." He swallowed the jealous bile that rose in his throat. It didn't matter, it was the past and this was now and Thor wanted _him._

"I guess."

"How long do we have?"

Thor twisted to look back over his shoulder at the clock on the paused screen. "At least three more hours."

"Is that long enough to not have to rush?"

"Yeah." Loki wasn't sure if Thor had gulped at his question or if he'd imagined it.

"Do you want to?"

"You're sure?"

Loki slid to the floor, kneeling at Thor's feet and when he answered it was with his lips against Thor's cock. "I want this inside me. I'm very sure."

Thor's face went cautious. Again. Loki really was going to have to break him of that and soon. "You want me to? Even though..." He trailed off, gesturing weakly at his body.

"Even though you look like a romance novel cover model? Whatever can I be thinking?"

"I meant this." Thor pinched his lacy skirt, dropped it, and added, "I mean, it is kind of girly."

"Not on you, it isn't. And I insist you keep it on while you fuck me, if you were thinking about not."

There was no mistaking the hard swallow this time. "You can change your mind, you know. Anytime you want you can tell me to stop and I will."

"Much as I appreciate the sentiment, Thor, the only thing I'm concerned with right now is getting this into my ass before my head explodes."

"We need lube. Lots of it, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be right back." Loki gave Thor a light and cheerful kiss on his belly before standing up and hurrying up the stairs.

The tub of Crisco was half-full, just the right volume for their mother not to notice a little more or less. Loki got a spatula and put a few greasy dollops into a tupperware, his nose crinkling at the texture. He'd seen it used in movies and while he knew a lot of what they showed wasn't real, he also doubted that the studios had any reason to fake that particular bit. Still, he and Thor were definitely going to need something less disgusting before they did it next time, both on principle and because he couldn't really think of anything less sexy than having zits all over his ass when Thor got him naked. But before there was a next time they had to do it this time. Loki grabbed a roll of paper towels and hurried back downstairs.

Thor was slouching on the sofa waiting for him. The bottom of the slip was still up around his hips and his hair was artfully tousled and another flare of sheer burning want crackled over Loki's skin. He set down the stuff in his hands and reached for the fabric at Thor's hips. He could feel Thor's eyes on his face as he pulled.

"Fuck," Loki breathed, abandoning the panties somewhere near Thor's knees and planting his hands on the worn cushions to lean forwards and nuzzle his face against the pretty cock now standing proudly upright. The shaft was the tiniest bit curved and the head... "Did you pick out your underwear to match?"

"Huh?" Thor asked, struggling up from his slouch.

Loki lowered the gown just enough to put the magenta trim beside it for comparison. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Oh. No. You like it?"

"What do you think?"

"Just tell me."

Loki was so used to thinking of Thor as being so much older and having it all together (he didn't even have to use those smelly wipes on his face anymore, which to Loki seemed like the essence of adulthood) but now there was something in his voice that said he wasn't so much older, after all. So Loki dropped all the play from his voice and let Thor hear the truth as he looked up and answered, "I like everything." He held Thor's gaze with his own as he leaned forwards and took a cautious lick. Not much, just the tip of his tongue swiping across the tip, but it made Thor's head fall back with a groan. Even if it hadn't tasted of salt and plums that would have been enough to make Loki do it again.

"Oh, Loki," Thor sighed, reaching down to cradle Loki's head in his broad hand, tangling his fingers into Loki's messy curls.

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Hmm-mmm."

The vibrations in his lips made Thor groan again. _I can get used to this,_ Loki thought. It was with reluctance that he raised his head. "When you did it before, what did you do?"

"I bottomed."

"So we're both new, kind of."

"Maybe it'll help, though. That I know what it feels like to be on the other side."

Loki nodded. "Would you, um?" he asked, holding out the bowl.

"You're sure? I mean, about all of it?"

"Quit asking, Thor. I'm sure. I want it, I want it to be you, and I want just everything."

Thor snickered. "Poet."

"High."

"Fair enough. Here, gimme that. Did you get any towels?"

Loki pointed and this time Thor laughed out loud. "You do _not_ want to be using Brawny to clean up your ass right after it's been fucked. Trust me. I'll be back, I'm going to get a real towel." He wrapped himself in the blanket that was a permanent fixture in the tv room and went upstairs. When he returned it was with a giant fluffy beach towel in one hand and a box of Chips Ahoy in the other. He held it up like a trophy. "Fuel."

"Fuck, you're brilliant." Loki took the towel and spread it out on the floor while Thor set aside the cookies and shed his blanket. "So, you gonna undress me, or do you want to watch?"

"Isn't there something you're forgetting?" Thor asked with a grin.

Loki looked around. "Towel, lube, cookies. Seems right to me."

Thor reached out his hand and caught Loki's fingertips with his own. "Come here, baby," he said softly.

Oh.

Loki had kissed before but this was different.

Thor didn't dive in for it like other people did. He started out simply looking at Loki's lips, his gaze tracing their outline with palpable intensity. When he did lean down he moved like he was being drawn by something larger than himself. Loki hadn't even realized he was raising his own face to meet him until they touched. Thor's hands came up to cradle his face and his fingertips were just as light here as they were when they'd taken Loki's hand. Thor tasted faintly of the weed they had shared, traces of anise and lemon, and Loki wondered if he tasted like it too.

Loki was used to people kissing like there was an Olympic medal for tonsil-washing and here again Thor was different and better. He did tease Loki's lips apart and slip his tongue between them but it was done lightly, caressingly, and in between there were delk ate brushes of skin on skin and quiet murmurs, each to each. It was far more erotic than Loki could have dreamed and he reached between them, fitting his hand around Thor's length. "Please, Thor, I want it."

Thor grasped his hand and with a nervous laugh he moved it away. "I know. We will, I promise. But there's no rush. Lots of time, remember?"

Understanding fell upon him like the hush of snowfall. _Oh,_ Loki thought. _He wants to give to me the first time he wishes he had had._ For once in his life he had no words and so he pulled Thor to him for more kisses.

Other people he had kissed had cradled his head, their fingers sliding through his hair and fitting to his skull. Thor's hand was lower, his palm against the nape of Loki's neck and it had been so long he had almost forgotten. This was how they used to cuddle when their mother put them down for naps, back when they were small. Loki's hand stole up to match and Thor gave a quiet sigh of happiness.

This was how they held each other as they began to make the slow path downward, cheek sliding against cheek and teeth nibbling at earlobes before lips began to seek out the pulse that summoned them with its thunder.

Thor released Loki's neck to grasp at the bottom of his shirt and Loki obediently raised his arms. It was instinct to close his eyes as it was drawn over his head and when it was off he opened them to find Thor gazing upon him as though he were an oasis found after a whole lifetime of wandering. Thor's fingers hadn't felt rough until they were on the delicate skin of Loki's nipples but he was sure this wouldn't have felt so good any other way. Thor touched them so lightly at first, tender strokes that built in intensity until he was pinching and molding them into tight buds.

Thor gave him a gentle smile. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah. It's good."

"I like it too," Thor prompted, still gentle.

Heat rushed to Loki's face. "Shit. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay," Thor soothed. "Everything is okay."

The best part was that he knew Thor meant it. Thor wasn't going to judge him for any clumsiness or his lack of experience, like others might. He was going to simply guide him through with sweet whispered words like the ones he was saying now, all praise and encouragement for how Loki was rubbing his thumbs in tiny circles on Thor's nipples through the slippery cloth. When he couldn't take it anymore Loki shoved the top edge down just enough to reveal them and when he touched them next, skin to skin, Thor moaned.

He hoped this counted as slow enough because he couldn't wait anymore to slide his hand up Thor's thigh, cupping it around the solid hip before following the valley that led to his cock. This time Thor shifted his weight, curling his hips forwards to fuck through the tunnel made by Loki's grasping hand, and then with another kiss he drew away.

Thor knelt at Loki's feet to finish undressing him and Loki felt a surge of tenderness as he reached down to smooth back an errant golden lock. "I love you," he whispered as Thor was reaching for his zipper. Thor leaned forwards to dust his lips against Loki's hip where the bone jutted out just above the top of his jeans. Pants and underwear were pulled down together and Thor held them for Loki to step out.

"Okay," Thor said, patting the corner of the towel.

Loki grabbed a pillow from the sofa and lay down, feeling a twinge of nervousness as he spread his legs. "Like this?" he asked.

Thor put his hand on the inside of Loki's thigh and drew it towards him. "A little more. Bend your knees some for me. There, that's good."

His legs were far enough apart he was sure everything had to be on full display and he felt his face getting red as Thor looked him over. Thor noticed him blushing and chuckled. "Don't worry. You're gorgeous," he said. He moved to kneel between them and picked up the container of lubricant that Loki was determinedly ignoring what it actually was.

Loki answered with a choked noise and Thor smiled at him again. He kept his attention fixed on Thor's face and not the sound of a lid being pulled back, and _definitely_ not the heavy wet noise of a finger being dragged through something thick. Thor scooted forwards, his knees pressing Loki's legs higher and wider, and then he reached down between them and it was slick and good and weird.

"It's better if you try breathing. Way more fun if you stay conscious," Thor told him.

Loki took a breath. "I am breathing," he said.

Thor nodded and watched Loki's face as he started moving, tiny circles at first, letting Loki adjust to the newness. Loki had experimented some by himself, in hasty showers or under a tent of blankets in the middle of the night, but being touched by someone else simply _did_ things to him that touching himself did not. Or maybe it wasn't that it was someone else, but because it was Thor. His first best friend, first person to share his crayons, first person to whisper childish secrets. Thor's other hand was resting on Loki's thigh, his broad palm warm and comforting. Thor kept it there, leeching away the tension that was humming through Loki's nerves, until they fell quiet. That was when he reached for Loki's cock, smoothing his thumb across the head, and just as Loki arched up into the touch a single finger slipped inside.

"Is that okay?" Thor asked.

"Yeah." It definitely felt strange but it wasn't bad, and it was better when Thor started to move. He slid back until just the tip of his finger was still inside and then in until his knuckles were pressed against Loki's ass and each movement he matched with the hand on Loki's cock. Thor waited until it went from better to _good_ and then added another. That burned a little – Thor's fingers were thick, and while the first one was just sort of there this one was a stretch – but Thor kept stroking his cock and watching him with those same careful eyes.

"I'm alright, Thor. You don't have to look so worried."

"My hands are big. I don't want to hurt you."

"It just burned for a second. It's already fading."

"Okay."

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki's knee, still going at the same gentle and undemanding pace with his hands. In, out, in, out, and Loki was high enough that it was hypnotic, like Thor could put him into a trance just by touching him. He gasped when Thor brushed against something that made him see stars and suddenly all those hands-free videos he'd watched didn't seem so improbable anymore.

"Do that again," he begged.

"What, this?"

Yes, that. Loki gasped again and apparently that was a good enough answer because Thor smiled and did it again. Even those light touches set his nerves off like lightning, making him almost drowsy with arousal.

Thor gave him a third finger and then a fourth, the wait longer each time but the burning no worse, and the teasing threatening to drive Loki mad. "Soon?" he murmured.

"Yeah. Soon, I promise. I just want you completely ready. I want it to be good, right from the first second."

"It will be. Please, I want you."

Loki held his arms out, reaching for him, and whether it was that or his words or the look on his face, Thor was nodding and wiping his fingers on the corner of the towel and reaching for the tub of lube. Loki watched him slick himself and thought, _yes, this is it, I'm really going to,_ and he'd always thought that when this moment came he'd have at least a twinge of fear but now that it was here he felt none. He loved Thor and Thor loved him and Thor wanted him to have a perfect first time and what was there to fear in that?

"How do you want to be?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Like this, I guess?" On his back seemed like the safest way to do it in case his nerves all short-circuited and his muscles went haywire which was starting to look like a distinct possibility.

"Okay. And we can always change positions if you want."

Loki nodded. "Okay."

Thor crawled up to hover over him on hands and knees, holding the bottom of his slip up to keep it from getting messy. It pooled at Loki's waist, the silk feeling more like warm water than anything solid.

Loki watched unblinking as Thor stayed braced with one arm while his other hand reached between them, bringing himself into place. The head of his cock came to rest against Loki's opening and his breath hitched in excitement.

"It's okay. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you," Thor said.

"I know you won't. I'm not."

Thor leaned down, arm muscles bulging in a way that any other time would have been obnoxious, and gave Loki a kiss.

"Push against me, okay?" Thor whispered against his lips, and he did, and then Thor was sliding inside him.

It was slow, way slower than Loki wanted but now he was glad of all that prep because Thor might be going slowly but he didn't have to stop even once until he was all the way in. His body was pressed against Loki's and his forehead rested against Loki's and he was _inside_ Loki and Loki couldn't stop whispering his name.

"God, Loki, I love you, I love you so much..." Thor was whispering back. And it wasn't just his words. When he started to move, drawing back so carefully until he was almost out, just the broad head still inside to catch and tug at his ring, pushing forwards until their hips were flush... there was no way that was just the weed. He could feel how much Thor loved him with each press and glide of his hips and in the gentle bite of fingertips against his waist.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's to hold him close. "I love you, too," he whispered back. "So, so much. Thor, Thor..."

Thor began to move faster with that same cautious slowness, the thick drag of his cock sending chills eddying across Loki's skin. Loki wasn't sure when he had started moving with him, curling up to meet each thrust, chasing speed, chasing friction, it was so good, "More, more, I need it, please..."

This was as good as sex got. It didn’t even matter that he had no basis of comparison, there was no way it could possibly get any better than this. Thor somehow managed to be at once gentle and ferocious in every thrust and it was lucky they were in the basement because whatever noises Loki was making he was pretty sure the neighbors would have called the police.

"Loki, fuck, you feel... ah, _fuck_ , you're so tight."

Thor reached back with one hand and it took a second to realize he was trying to move Loki's legs up higher but once he caught on he raised them to Thor's shoulders, Thor pausing to let him adjust. And then he gave another thrust and this time it hit _right_ \- "There, yes, Thor, don't stop, don't stop, right there," he sobbed.

Thor gave him four more thrusts and the first one felt like heaven and they just got better after that, and the only reason Loki managed not to reach for his cock was that he wasn't ready for this to end, it was so good, so fucking good, and then Thor stopped cold.

"What? Did I do something?" Loki blinked as though it might clear away his confusion.

Thor was blushing. "I need a minute," he said.

 _Oh._ That was kind of hot in itself, that even with his inexperience he was good enough that Thor would need to pause and calm down. "Should we move?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Can I try riding you?" Loki asked, breathless.

"Of course you can. Whatever you want."

Even though he was the one who asked that didn't stop Loki from whimpering at the loss when Thor pulled out and Thor gave him the most radiant smile as they hurriedly traded places. Thor's slip puddled up around his waist and his hair spilled across the pillow like in some religious painting and Loki wasted no time in slinging one leg over and reaching back to take hold of Thor's cock.

Thor's eyes never left Loki's face as Loki lowered himself, taking him in so easily now. Thor's hands were reverent on his hips, fingers stretched wide to take in the tense and shift of muscles as Loki began to move.

Loki gazed back, watching the sensations wash across his brother's face and wondering why porn never showed this when it was so much better than anything he'd ever seen. He didn't want this to end and so he shifted his motions, now bouncing, now rolling his hips, drawing it out and reveling in the way Thor's eyes would fall shut in ecstasy before fluttering open to look at him again.

The top of Thor's slip kept shifting back into place and while it did look lovely it was also messing with Loki's view so he shoved the straps down Thor's arms and fell forwards to claim a dusky nipple between his teeth. Thor arched up into it and one of the hands that were so lovingly cupping Loki's ass came up to cradle his head.

"Yes, Loki," he breathed.

Loki's lips curled into a grin, the pebbly skin beneath them almost tickling. He rolled his hips, over and over, fucking himself luxuriously on his brother's cock as he nibbled and sucked and licked at one taut bud while his fingers came up to pinch and tweak the other. Folded over like this his cock was caught between their stomachs and the friction had him panting.

"Fuck... Loki, I'm so close."

"Me too. I just need a little..."

He sat up to reach for his cock but Thor got there first and that was _it_ , he was barely even touched before he was coming, spilling across Thor's chest and stomach and crying out, almost shocked by the intensity.

"Loki... Loki," Thor stammered and then he went rigid, everything stiff and frozen except his cock, pulsing and throbbing and marking Loki from inside, filling him up until there could never be room for anyone else.

When it was over Loki sat there, Thor's softening cock still inside him, head hanging with sated exhaustion. "Thor, that was... I don't know. Not like anything."

Thor brushed the hair back from Loki's eyes. So gentle. "I know. Same for me. Come on, lie down before you fall over."

Thor's hands supported him as he climbed free, feeling too dreamy even to giggle at the spend running ticklishly down his leg. He felt soft inside and his skin was tingling and when he was on his side with his head pillowed on Thor's arm and their fingers intertwined he was quite certain he could stay like that forever.

Thor's slip was covered in dark spots where the silk clung wetly to his skin. "Shit, do you have to get this dry cleaned?" Loki mumbled.

That made Thor laugh, the tone as soft and warm as Loki felt inside. "It's hand wash. I just have to be careful about the timing to not get caught."

"It'll be easier now."

"Yeah." Thor scooted closer, muscles bunching as he wiggled his way along the towel. "Thank you. I didn't say that before."

"For what?" Loki asked, frowning. The glowy fuzz in his head was clearing like early clouds beneath a sunrise, but Thor's words still made no sense at all.

"For not being a dick. About me wearing this."

His eyes flared wide. "I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would," Thor said with a snort. "If you didn't think it was hot, I'd never have heard the end of it."

"Mmm. Maybe. But I did. I do. Anyway, I should be thanking you. Nobody else would care about making this so perfect for me.”

“It was perfect?” Thor’s eyes got this light in them that was just so… so _him_ that Loki couldn’t help kissing him again.

“It was. Thank you.”

Thor pulled him close, almost crushing him to his broad chest. “It was perfect for me, too,” he said into Loki’s ear. “I was so scared I was going to fuck it all up.”

“Dork,” Loki answered, laughing.

“I was. It was new for me, too, remember,” Thor reminded him. “Lie back. Let me take care of you.”

Loki settled onto his back and again Thor knelt between his legs, cleaning him with the corners of the towel, wiping off the Crisco that had gotten smeared all over, dabbing gently at his swollen and tender entrance. He cleaned himself more brusquely and pulled off his slip, wincing where the drying cum had glued it to his skin.

“We better get dressed and put the movie back on. They’ll probably be home kind of soon,” Thor said.

“You’ll cuddle me?” Loki asked.

He sounded way more vulnerable than he meant but Thor just smiled. “Of course I will.”

They dressed – reluctantly – and Thor went into the laundry room and started a load in the machine. Washing away the evidence and making their mom happy with them all at once.

“What about that?” Loki asked, pointing at the pile of silk on the floor.

“It crunches down to nothing. I can fit it in my pocket.”

“Okay.”

Thor sat at the corner of the sofa and held out his arms. Loki nestled into them and Thor hit play on the remote but Loki didn’t care about anything but listening to the beating of his brother’s heart.

He was woken by their mother’s voice calling down the stairs. “You two still up? Bed soon, okay?”

“Okay,” they yelled back.

“She’s probably right,” Thor said, nuzzling his face into Loki’s hair.

“I guess.”

They rose slowly and kissed again before heading up the stairs. They couldn’t risk holding hands but when they were in the hall between their bedrooms with no parents in sight they stole another hasty kiss.

"I wish I could sleep with you," Loki whispered.

"I know. Me too. Whoever wakes up first comes to the other one, yeah?"

He nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Hey, wait," Thor whispered, catching his wrist. "One more kiss?"

"Yeah."

 

Loki woke in the morning to find himself pleasantly sore, just enough to keep last night in his mind all day without it giving him any real discomfort. He stretched and sighed as he rolled to his back, his mind playing through the prior evening. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how high they had gotten, how defiant Thor had looked when Loki discovered he was wearing lingerie, how lovingly he had fucked...

How high they had gotten. What if it had only been because they were high? What if Thor didn't... what if he was sorry?

His good mood stilled into a shatter of ice. He got up and put on his robe to slip across the hall and scratch at Thor's door. That was what they used to do instead of knocking, the sound loud enough to catch the attention of someone awake but not enough to rouse a sleeper.

"Come in," he heard Thor whisper and he slipped inside. "Hey," Thor said, rubbing his eyes.

Loki sat down on the side of the bed.

"Can we talk?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to. Not really sure he wanted to find out.

"Of course we can."

"Last night," Loki said lowly. "Was that just... I mean, if we weren't high would you still have done it?"

Thor didn't answer right away and it took everything Loki had to keep his face from crumpling. It was even worse when Thor did begin to talk. "No, I wouldn't. It hadn't even crossed my mind before. I mean, I knew you were hot, because I'm not blind, but you're my little brother and people don't think those things about their little brothers, and so-"

"I see. Thank you for your honesty," Loki choked, getting up. He had to get out, had to get back to his room before he couldn't hold back this wall of tears threatening to drown him.

"Wait, Loki. Fuck, I'm doing this all wrong. I'm not telling you I'm sorry it happened. I'm trying to tell you why I'm so happy."

Loki turned to look at him and there was that same warm smile and now he was scooting towards the wall and holding up the covers for Loki to slide beneath. "C'mere," he said.

Loki got in and Thor covered him up. "I love you, Loki. Now I have one more way to love you and okay, so maybe getting high isn't the DEA-approved way of learning that, but I don't care. But what about you? Are you sorry?"

Thor sounded scared now and Loki put an arm around Thor's waist and realized it was the first time he had touched Thor there with nothing in between them. The silk had felt lovely but now this softness was just right. He scooted close enough they were sharing a pillow. "No," he said. "I'm not sorry at all."


End file.
